A variety of safety and lifting systems anchor lines or equipment overhead. When the job requires movement within a defined area, some means must be provided to move the anchoring point. One manner of doing so involves the use of an overhead track system in which is positioned a slider to which the lines or equipment are anchored.
There are a variety of different configurations of track and slider combinations. One that most closely resembles the present invention uses a rail-form slider which is supported by track members with rollers that engage the top surface and the bottom surface of the rail-form slider. One problem experienced with rail-form sliders is that dirt and dust tends to accumulate on the top surface of the rail-form slider. The build up of dirt and dust impedes the operation of the slider. Another problem relates to the force vectors exerted upon the slider. In most applications the force exerted upon the slider will have a lateral component. If this lateral component is too great a twisting of the rail-form slider occurs which can lead to the slider binding.